


Killer in the group

by Hellangelofdeath



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drowning, Everybody Dies, F/F, Hurt, Murder, Serial Killers, Starvation, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a killer on the loss who can you trust, the thirteen of them are the only ones left which means one of them is the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer in the group

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not made to be taken seriously.

Oh how the simple things bring people together, a serial killer been one of the things. People where slowly disappearing killed by an unknown person, they where the last team alive. Two of their own had already been found dead starvation for one of them and internal drowning for the other. Now it was just a deadly waiting game to see who the next victim was. 

 

The killer laughed manically as they watched one person from the group cough on her own blood as it poured from a hole in their wind pipe. The killer crept into the shadows as they heard the banging on the door. “Paige, Paige open the door” shouted Mia. Anna held her hand as the door was smashed in. The blood slowly dripped off the bed and made a puddle on the floor. A couple of hours had passed since the death of Paige to respect her they put on a camp fire. As everyone watched Jak suddenly tripped, the other not able to help him out, as this was happening the killer held Courtney captive. Everyone shouted as they saw the flesh bubble and peel away from Jak’s body.

 

People started to walk back to their rooms they couldn’t deal with the loss of two of their friends in one night. This was a bad decision for one of the people, as in their sleep someone had placed a pillow over her mouth to stop her from breathing, she was then placed into a noose. Beth and Becca were also taken and placed in a place where they could not escape. In the morning everyone noticed the lack of Beth, Becca and Maddy. They went to Maddy’s room first to find her body lifeless. This has stopped any ideas that it might be Ashleigh since she has not learn how to make the noose on the day before. 

 

While everyone looked at Maddy’s dead body, Courtney was trying to escape the bonds that tied her down to the chair. “shhhh, you will give my little plan away” growled the killer, Courtney flinched back as the killer stabbed a blade into her chest, the killer then laughed manically “no one going to save you” Courtney gave a gasp as she took her final breath. A smile spread across the killers face “Now for the two others” was mumbled under the killers breath as they walked away. Becca and Beth noticed the killer above them and the glass that separated the two of them “you always said you would die together” the killer then pulled a lever that filled Becca’s side with rocks crushing her.

 

On Beth’s side it filled with water, a cover had been placed over the top so she couldn’t escape. They both watched the life out of each other’s eyes. The others came in when they were both beyond dead, they all noticed that the area was close to a cliff edge. A second after they saw that, Jake fell to the ground blood slowing slipping out of his mouth, this caused Kyle to step back he had not noticed how close he was to the edge. They all heard him scream as he fell then it suddenly broke off. The killer chuckled quietly to not alert the others.  
The five remaining looked at each and decided that splitting up would be the best since it would be harder for the killer to find them. The plan did not work since the killer found John and bashed his head in with a cricket bat they laughed manically while doing so, Nadia heard this and tried to escape but she was too late the killer pulled her down to the floor and pinned her down after that they quietly laughed as they slowly chopped pieces of her, this meant that she was no longer able to escape. It went on until Nadia was no longer producing new blood, the laugher had been bouncing off the walls at each strike of the blade.

 

Mia and Anna had hide in a room, holding hands they tried to think of a way out, Mia had her back to the door and didn’t notice the killer creep in, until she felt the cold metal of the blade against her neck, the killer slowly drew the line across her neck watching happily as the blood slid down from the cut, the life fade from Mia’s eyes. The horror that had once been on Anna’s face had now been replaced by one of rage and anger. She leaped up to strike the killer while shouting “you’re sick and tw-“ her sentence broke off when the killer swung the axe in their hand with ease and split into Anna’s head. The killer removed her mask and smiled happily at her work. For she was Ashleigh the killer.


End file.
